Missing Pieces Part II
Official Summary In a secretive, late-night meeting, Kiera and Mitch meet with their handler, Tiresias. He reveals to them that their upcoming mission is the subject of heated debate at the highest levels in ORPHEUS, and that the information they're to be officially given will set them up for nothing but failure. Risking a fate worse than death, Tiresias tries to give his operatives the best chance he can. Meanwhile, Pierce and Jack find themselves outnumbered and outgunned in a hopeless firefight, and must use all their skills, both natural and unnatural, for even a chance of survival. Detailed Recap Mitch and Kiera sit with Tiresias in the Denny's. Tiresias is constantly looking around for something out of place, anxiety pouring off of him and paranoid clearly present. Mitch does a call and response to verify Tiresias' ID. Tiresias begins to inform the pair about their next mission. That they are going to be told next to nothing by the higher ups about the mission. He pulls out a picture, it is a facial recognition picture from a drone, pointing out Pierce Keswick. Pierce was / is part of a dark cell. Specialized in spy-craft and infiltration. ORPHEUS thought them dead, as their handler Muninn burned and betrayed them then disappeared. Tiresias says that they need to pull out Pierce, he is in deep cover with a cult called the Order of the Gentle Hand. Kiera asks why them, Tiresias says it is because of Darren Feldman. Darren Feldman asked for Kiera by name. A name he could not have possibly known as he is locked up in Sanctuary. Sanctuary, is a maximum security prison for the supernatural and horrific. Pierce and Jack, the bikers open fire on them as they jump over the Bar. The bartender is riddled with bullets and a gun fight ensues, with Pierce and Jack pulling off close combat kills behind the bar. Pierce takes two bullets in the back right as he kills one of the bikers. Kiera has never met Darren, and is confused how he knows about her. Tiresias informs them that it is just these kinds of events that they keep people alive in Sanctuary for. It is also very hard to get information out of Darren as he enjoys almost every form of torture that they can come up with. Mitch is asked because the agent that turned against him may be linked to Darren. Kiera asks about the Minotaur. Tiresias is caught off guard and she has to deflect the comment away. Tomorrow Kiera and Mitch will be sent to Sanctuary, and afterwards will be sent to the Tent Revival to recover Pierce. Pierce's body begins to rewind as the bullets pop out from his wounds and the blood is sucked back into his body, and his wounds just become un-wounded. As he looks up he can hear the deep haggered breathing as Jack stands across the room, hands and face covered in blood. His breath turns to frost, and the corpse on the ground in-front of him is distinctly lacking a face, a shotgun wound still smoking completely healed on Jacks chest. A cold wind blasts into the bar and batters Pierce as Jack shrieks a horrific grating noise. Then disappears into a dash of tooth and claws towards the kitchen. Pierce can hear the noise of Jack doing some nomming. Jack stumbles out, and says Nadra must have known he would turn on her, and hollowed these guys out to attack them. Pierce and Jack split ways, and Pierce heads back to the Tent Revival. Kiera and Mitch are pulled into a meeting the next day, and they are told exactly what Tiresias said they would be told. They are to talk to Darren and attempt to get information from him, then they are to extract Pierce. Kiera intimidates the woman giving them the briefing, she also reads her mind. Learns that the Gentle Hand tipped off ORPHEUS at a 3x rate that was being reported to Kiera and Mitch. She learns that Pierce and Darren have a connection and that Darren was captured when he washed out of ORPHEUS while Pierce passed through. Kiera successfully lies about reading her mind, brushing it off as her powers still being slightly uncontrollable. They are sent off to the Hearses to go to Sanctuary. They are loaded into Hearses and the sedative gas makes them smell nostalgia. Mitch smells cut grass on a warm summer day. Kiera smells quick make mac and cheese. She also gets a brief memory that is brought up, about a time when she was not on the street, and when something bad happened but cannot quite grasp it. Quotes KIERA: Thank you, Captain Obvious. MITCH: That is not my name or my designation, but you are welcome. Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Kevin Macleod - Night at the Docks * Kevin Macleod - Night at the Docks (Trumpet) * Nikol S. and Symphonic Band - The Shadows of Horror * Fatal Injection - Untitled * Myuu - Reflection * Sergey Cheremisinov - Old Ally * Kevin Macleod - Ice Demon * Myuu - Look Out * Josh Woodward - Private Hurricane (Instrumential Version) * Josh Woodward - Gravity * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 6: Missing Pieces Part II Category:Episode